romanceanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora
'' Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora'' (半分の月がのぼる空''lit. Sky with a Rising Half-Moon''?), subtitled looking up at the half-moon and also known as Hantsuki, is a Japanese romancelight novel series written by Tsumugu Hashimoto and illustrated by Keiji Yamamoto centering around two hospitalized children aged seventeen and the love they begin to share. The series was originally serialized in MediaWorks' now-defunct light novel magazine Dengeki hp and spanned eight volumes released between October 2003 and August 2006. An anime was adapted from the novels and aired in Japan on the WOWOW television network between January 12 and February 23, 2006 with a total of six episodes. A manga series by B.Tarō was serialized in MediaWorks' shōnen manga magazine Dengeki Comic Gao! between August 2005 and November 2006; two volumes were released. A set of five drama CDs were produced between October 2006 and August 2007 by Wayuta. Finally, a live action drama of the series was aired on TV Tokyo between October and December 2006. A live action film premiered in Japanese theaters in April 2010. Sōsuke Ikematsu, Shiori Kutsuna, and Yō Ōizumi starred as Yūichi, Rika, and Doctor Natsume, respectively. Character Hospital patients ;Yūichi Ezaki (戎崎 裕一''Ezaki Yūichi''?) :Voiced by: Kenichi Suzumura; played by: Atsushi Hashimoto (live action) :A seventeen-year-old high school student who is hospitalized for hepatitis A. He notices a beautiful girl, Rika, in the east wing of the hospital and is later encouraged by the nurse Akiko to befriend her. Within minutes Yūichi enrages Rika by lying about having read her favorite book, but Rika offers to forgive Yūichi if he were to obey her wishes. Eager to gain that forgiveness, he agrees. As they spend time together, Yūichi begins to fall in love with Rika. ;Rika Akiba (秋庭 里香''Akiba Rika''?) :Voiced by: Mikako Takahashi; played by: Miku Ishida (live action) :Rika is a seventeen-year-old girl, but has been hospitalized throughout most of her life due to a weak heart valve that also affected her father and ultimately killed him. Due to this prolonged hospitalization, she is without friends and spends her time reading books by her favorite author, Ryūnosuke Akutagawa. She has a close relationship with Dr. Natsume, which is a source of tension in her relationship with Yūichi. ;Yoshizō Tada (多田 吉蔵''Tada Yoshizō''?) :Voiced by: Kōji Yada :A perverted old man who has an enormous pornography collection that he amassed during his stay in the hospital. He advises Yūichi to go after Rika if he loves her, because he will later regret it if he does not. Tada then says that he was stupid and lived a life of painful regret because he did not go after the person that he loved. Upon his sudden death, he offers his last will to Akiko, which is to pass his porno collection on to Yūichi. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hanbun_no_Tsuki_ga_Noboru_Sora&action=edit&section=4 editHospital staff ;Akiko Tanizaki (谷崎 亜希子''Tanizaki Akiko''?) :Voiced by: Yuki Kodaira; played by: Kimika Yoshino :The nurse that tends to Yūichi. She acts much like an elder sister to Yuichi and will not hesitate to hit him or make fun of him when he deserves it, and even beats him up when he is being seduced by her friend Misako. She is highly manipulative and nosey when it comes to Yuichi but has her tender moments and truly cares about her patients. She particularly cares about the relationship between Yūichi and Rika because she understands that Rika might not have much time to live anymore. ;Gorō Natsume (夏目 吾郎''Natsume Gorō''?) :Voiced by: Hiroaki Hirata; played by: Kohki Okada :The doctor that is in charge of Rika's care. He used to take care of her at another hospital but was transferred to the one in Ise. Rika then transferred to the same hospital so that he could still be her physician. He harbors some feelings for Rika and tries to sabotage Rika and Yūichi's relationship. When he went to the hospital drunk he beat up Yuichi who said he was jealous. Natsume is doing this because his wife died from a condition similar to that of Rika, and doesn't want Yūichi to experience the same thing. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hanbun_no_Tsuki_ga_Noboru_Sora&action=edit&section=5 editYūichi's friends ;Tsukasa Sekoguchi (世古口 司''Sekoguchi Tsukasa''?) :Voiced by: Nobuyuki Kobushi; played by: Takuya Nakayama :He comes to visit him occasionally and helps him with secret missions that will help Yūichi's relationship with Rika. During these missions, he wears a Zebra Mask to hide his identity and give him a sense of strength. ;Tamotsu Yamanishi (山西 保''Yamanishi Tamotsu''?) :Voiced by: Akira Sasanuma; played by: Shingo Nakagawa :He visits Yūichi when he finds out about his inheritance of the porno collection. This ultimately gets Yūichi in trouble with Rika. :Miyuki Mizutani (水谷 みゆき''Mizutani Miyuki''?) : Media ::Voiced by: Yuki Matsuoka; played by: Takayo Kashiwagi ::She is the one who loans the school uniform to Rika and takes her around the school. She asks Rika about her condition numerous times. Light novels The series began as a light novel series written by Tsumugu Takahashi with illustrations by Keiji Yamamoto that was first serialized in theJapanese light novel magazine Dengeki hp. There were eight volumes released between October 10, 2003, and August 10, 2006. The novels were published by MediaWorks under their Dengeki Bunko light novel label. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hanbun_no_Tsuki_ga_Noboru_Sora&action=edit&section=8 editManga A manga illustrated by B.Tarō based on the novel was serialized in the Japanese manga magazine Dengeki Comic Gao! between August 27, 2005 and November 27, 2006, published by MediaWorks.[1][2] Two bound volumes were later released, the first on February 27, 2006, and the second on December 16, 2006. The volumes are published by MediaWorks under their Dengeki Comics label. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hanbun_no_Tsuki_ga_Noboru_Sora&action=edit&section=9 editAnime A short anime adaptation aired in Japan between January 12 and February 23, 2006; there were six episodes.[3] The anime was produced by the Japanese animation studio Group TAC and was aired on the WOWOW television network. Three DVDs were originally released, each containing two episodes, between April 19 and June 21, 2006. The premium DVD box set containing the six episodes was released on January 16, 2008. The anime has been licensed by Japanese-based company Bost Digital Entertainment for distribution through their video streaming website Bost TV.[4] The episodes are available only to Australia and New Zealand for the price of US$1.99 per episode.[4http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanbun_no_Tsuki_ga_Noboru_Sora#cite_note-license-3]